Amigos
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: "—Eres un buen amigo.—" "—Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo, eres horrible.—". Y quien sabe tal vez ese día donde había sido un empujoncito en la dirección correcta y todo por ser un buen amigo. ¡One-shot! ¡KxI! ¡AU! [Yaoi]


**Amigos.**

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de Rumiko Takahashi. ¿Si fueran míos ya saben lo que pasaría, no?

 **Advertencia:** Este fic contiene temática Yaoi/Slash leve, ósea homosexual, si no te gustan este tipo de cosas estas a tiempo de marcharte. No esperen mucha lógica. Yo ya avise~

* * *

Parpadeó un par de veces, visiblemente atónito, escucha de tras fondo el sonido de la fuerte lluvia que se a desatado hace ya un par de horas y al mismo tiempo observa con suma atención a la persona que se encuentra parada enfrente suyo, en la puerta de su casa. Una lamparita se prendió en su cerebro, y una vez fuera de su estado de estupefacción, sin esperar a que ese torpe chico hablara, lo agarró por la muñeca y de un tirón lo hizo entrar adentro de la casa.

—No creo que haga falta preguntar qué demonios haces en mi casa, completamente mojado.—dijo con un tonito que demandaba una explicación. Al mismo tiempo que le tiraba una toalla al invitado, la cual le cayó justo sobre la cabeza.

El empapado chico siguió en silencio, comenzando a secarse lentamente y con desgano el largo cabello plateado, su vista estaba fija en el suelo, aunque su flequillo tapaba sus ojos. Sorbió por la nariz dejando notar que estaba a punto de enfermarse, o -lo que era más lógico ante el aura deprimente del chico- estaba llorando.

El moreno soltó un suspiro, esto era magnifico, simplemente magnifico. Agarró de la mano al dueño de las orbes color ámbar, prácticamente arrastrándolo por todo el lugar, escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro del cuarto del chico de cabellos negros atados en una coleta alta, este se aventuró a revolver sus cajones, encontrando un cambio de ropa para prestarle al peli-plateado, ropa cual dejó sobre su cama para luego dirigirse a su... _compañero_.

—El baño esta ahí.—dijo al señalar la puerta que estaba enfrente de la suya.

El joven ambarino lo miro confundido. Dio un respingo, Bestia tenia que ser.

—Te vas a bañar, luego te pones la ropa que te deje y me avisas cuando estes listo.—explicó lentamente.

—Pero...—intentó decir el más bajo.

—Pero nada, vete a bañar, Taisho.—ordenó al mirar seriamente al contrario para antes de irse verle asentir.

Mientras baja por las escaleras, pasándose una una mano por la nuca, para dirigirse a la cocina, Ookami no sabe bien qué pensar, se siente un tanto perdido, ¿Cómo demonios habían terminado él y la Bestia así? Aun no sabe bien el cómo, lo único que sabe es que de un momento a otro su relación de rivales escolares de dos años había cambiado visiblemente hasta convertirse en amigos en los últimos seis meses. Suelta un suspiro. Bueno, siendo sinceros, Inuyasha nunca había sido un _simple amigo_ en todos estos meses, ni siquiera había sido un _simple rival_ , por lo menos no para él, pensó mientras preparaba un poco de chocolate caliente.

 _—Seguramente abre sido su última opción.—_ pensó con cierta amargura.

Negó levemente con la cabeza, ahora no era momento de pensar en esas cosas y sumirse él también en su propio estado de depresión, ahora lo importante era saber que demonios le pasaba a su amigo el cual era mas que obvio estaba bastante triste. Media hora después, cuando el chocolate que preparó ya estaba casi frío, escuchó como alguien bajaba por las escaleras con lentitud. Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que no evitaba sonreír divertido.

Una vez que el ambarino estuvo parado en medio de la cocina, el pobre pelinegro rápidamente tuvo que mirar para cualquier lado, intentando detener su derrame nasal, el piyama que le había prestado al chico le quedaba un tanto largo y tal vez un poco grande, todo gracias a su ligera diferencia de altura, y por ello las mangas de la parte de arriba prácticamente le escondían las manos y los pantalones tocaban el suelo. Debía admitir que el maldito se veía _algo adorable_.

—¿Acaso no te dije que me avisaras cuando estuvieras listo?—preguntó, o más bien regañó el dueño de las orbes azules cielo.

El menor de los Taisho se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa que había en el lugar. Koga suspiró, por lo menos parecía que estaba un poco mejor.

—Ten.—le dice al entregarle una taza llena con el chocolate no tan caliente.

—Gracias.—susurra el más bajo al agarrar la taza y comenzar a tomar su contenido.

—Bien, ya que no me has preguntado si envenene lo que te di supongo que tampoco me dirás que te pasa.—dijo al sentarse en una silla, al lado de su invitado.

Inuyasha tan sólo observó por unos segundos al Ookami para luego volver a mirar el liquido amarronado de su taza, tomándolo nuevamente sin responderle a su antigua rival y actual amigo pero mandando una clara señal: "Yo no diré nada asique tendrás que adivinar".

El moreno suspiró, otra vez. Realmente le alegraba que la Bestia esa no fuera así todo el tiempo.

—Tks. Faltan cuatro días para San Valentín.—dijo con desinterés. No es como que le gustara mucho el 14 de Febrero.—¿Qué harás ese día? Te iras de paseo con tu novia, ¿No?—cuestionó con indiferencia bien actuada.

El joven heredero dejó de lado su ahora vacío pocillo para desviar de nueva cuenta la vista, negando levemente.

—El que hayas llegado peor que un mísero trapo de piso tiene que ver con ella, ¿Verdad?—inquirió con intes.

—Si.—respondió de forma casi inaudible.

—¿Qué te hizo Kikyo, Inuyasha?—le pregunto al mirarle fijamente.

El susodicho siguió mirando a algún punto fijo sin atreverse a mirar al más alto, torciendo la boca antes de suspirar y fijar sus orbes ambarinas en las azules cielo de su amigo. Su Mirada se cristalizó, y...¡Oh, vamos! ¿Quién le dirían algo? ¡Era su primera decepción amorosa y él podía comportarse como quisiera!

—Me engaño.—dijo en un susurro.—Solo estaba conmigo por mi apellido.—su voz sonó quebrada y sus puños apretaron la tela de su pantalón.

 _—Y eso que solo somos niños, supuestamente.—_ pensó el moreno al soltar un respingo.—¿Eso es todo?—cuestionó al levantar una ceja.

El Taisho lo miró perplejo.—¿Eh?—

El chico más alto soltó un suspiro un tanto fastidiado.

—¿Solo por algo como eso _la Bestia insoportable_ estaba en un estado miserable, peor que trapo de piso?—indagó al mirar fijamente al más bajo. Inuyasha pestañeó barias veces antes de asentir, con precaución.—¡Por favor! Tenemos 14 años, Taisho. En algún momento encontrarás a la persona correcta, tenes mucho tiempo para buscarla.—dijo con el ceño fruncido, no es como que le agradara lo que acaba de decir. Se ruborizó levemente al ver la mirada sorprendida del contrario.

Por su parte el peli-plateado parpadeó un par de veces sin quitar su mirada de su amigo antes de comenzar a reír, no de la forma que normalmente lo hacía, pero era una risa al fin y al cabo. Se abrazó el estómago a mitad de su ataque repentino de risa mientras cerraba los ojos y unas pequeñas lagrimitas se dejaban notar, nunca imaginó que el gran Koga Ookami dijera algo como eso y sólo para que él se sintiera mejor.

—De...Debes dejar de pa...pasar tanto tiempo con Kagome, la desquiciada de Ayame y Sango.—dijo mientras su ataque terminaba.

—Oye, mi prima no es ninguna desquiciada.—dijo con una sonrisa, feliz de ver más animado a su amigo.—Sólo que sus facultades son un poquito raras.—dijo al cruzarse de brazos, cerrar los ojos y asentir, con seriedad.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

El chico pelinegro se puso de pie, dando un par de pasos hasta estar parado frente al Taisho. Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—No te has secado el pelo.—recriminó al cruzarse de brazos.—Si te enfermas a quien Kagome matará será a mi.—bufó.

El muchacho más bajo sonrió apenado. Era extraño, a pesar de haber estado hace algunas horas endemoniadamente mal al enterarse de las infidelidades de su ex en cuanto vio al moreno se había sentido mucho mejor.

—Párate y sígueme.—prácticamente ordenó el más alto. El joven ambarino torció el gesto.

—¿Y eso como para qué, Koga?—inquirió ya de pie y siendo ahora él el que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ya lo verás.—fue lo único que dino al sonreír ladino.

Cuando ambos chicos ya se encontraban en el segundo piso del hogar, al dueño de casa se le paso una pequeña pregunta por la cabeza.

—Oye.—dijo al parar de caminar, dar media vuelta y mirar al contrario.

—¿Qué?—preguntó el invitado.

—¿Le has dicho a tu madre que estarías aquí?—le interrogó.

El pobre peli-plata abrió los ojos como platos, sonrojándose. ¡Oh demonios!

—¿N...no?—respondió en un susurro.

—¡Bestia tonta!—gritó enojado el moreno.

—¡No grites, Lobucho idiota!—exclamó el chico del pijama al taparse los oídos con las manos.—Tengo oídos sensibles.—gruñó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de llamar a su madre para avisarle de que se quedaría a dormir en lo del _Lobo gritón_ , ser regañado y discutir como antaño con su querido amigo, el Taisho menor se encontraba sentado en en centro de la cama del pelinegro, el cual le estaba secando el cabello plateado con una toalla -aún no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer- y de vez en cuando lo hacia con cierta brusquedad obligándolo a soltar un que otro quejido. Cruzado de brazos y refunfuñando volvió a soltar una maldición y él lo sabía, el muy desgraciado lo estaba disfrutando.

—¡Tks! ¡Casi me dejas calvo, maldito!—se quejó al saberse libre de las manos del Ookami ya una vez que terminó su labor.

—Ni que fuera para tanto.—replicó Koga divertido.—Aunque un corte no te vendría mal, _nena_.—añadió con malicia.

El pobre chico quedó mas rojo que un tomate.

—Para ti igual...no te vendría a mal un corte.—prácticamente murmuró.

Y ahora fue turno del chico moreno para sonrojarse, sonriendo discretamente.

—Como digas.—al encogerse de hombros, ponerse de pie -ya que anteriormente había estado arrodillado en la cama atrás de su "invitado"- para encaminarse hacia sus cajones y sacar un pijama azul zafiro y salir de la habitación.

—¿A dónde vas?—cuestionó el chico del pijama color miel con ¿Timidez?

—Al baño, genio. ¿O acaso quieres que me cambie enfrente tuyo?—preguntó divertido, con cierta arrogancia.

Sonrió con suficiencia al notar el fuerte sonrojo del más bajo. Ni en los mas remotos pensamientos hubiese creído que la Bestia tuviera ese lado tan adorable.

—Ya, vamos a dormir.—dijo con suavidad una vez ya de vuelta en la habitación con el piyama puesto. Había notado que el chico que se encontraba sentado en su cama había intentado ocultar un bostezo.

Nuevamente el Taisho lo miro confundido.

—¿Y dónde se supone que dormiré yo?—preguntó el muchacho de orbes color miel.

El joven moreno se rascó la nuca antes de suspirar y mirar con un tinte de vergüenza en sus orbes.

—Conmigo.—dijo con una sonrisita.

—¡¿Qué?!—casi gritó al mirar fijamente a Koga.

—Ni que fuera a hacerte algo mientras duermes.—dijo tajante. _—Aunque la idea es tentadora.—_ pensó alegre.—Además, mi madre le prestó los futones a la garrapata de Shippo y a la loca de Ayame.—añadió con molestia.

El joven peli-plata soltó un suspiro y luego de una pelea -que terminó siendo a almohadazos - para decidir quien dormiría en la cama y quien en el suelo, o el sofa de la sala de estar, claro todo a decisión del intruso que termino como "invitado" y que claramente el dueño de casa ganara ahora ambos se encontraban en la cama del pelinegro, en una posición extraña y más que nada comprometedora.

—Esto es extraño.—dijo el joven más bajo, que se veía pequeño al ser abrazado por la cintura por el Ookami.

—Lo dice el chico que le pidió a su súper rival escolar dejar todo de lado y ser amigos.—dice el más alto al mirar a su compañero de clase con una sonrisilla discreta. No admitiría que le agradaba sentir el cuerpo ajeno tan cerca suyo, con la cabeza del pequeño chico, porque sí, para él era pequeño, sobre su pecho.

—¡Cállate!—replicó el abochornado chico.—Oye, ¿Y tu madre?—cuestionó, realmente le extraño en no ver en ningún momento a la mujer de cabellos negros.

—Salió de viaje por tres días.—dijo simplemente.—Ya duérmete.—dijo al cerrar los ojos.

Inuyasha bostezó, acurrucándose inconscientemente contra el cuerpo del contrario.

—Eres un buen amigo.—dijo en un susurro suave, con los ojos entreabiertos.

El otro chico sonrió.

—Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo, eres horrible.—el tono divertido y juguetón dejaba al descubierto su mentira.

Fue el turno de sonreír del menor de los herederos.

—Sarnoso.—fue lo último que murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos.

Aquello simple y sencillamente era extraño estar de esa forma con su amigo, ex rival, se sentía tan bien, tan correcto y perfecto como si ese fuera su lugar, y no, no solo en ese momento se sentía así, cada vez que estaba cerca del Lobucho Sarnoso ese, cuando lo veía, pensaba en él o escuchaba su nombre se sentía así, alegre, completo.

Pero sólo con Koga, sólo con su amigo, ¿Por qué sólo con su amigo?

 _—Es muy extraño pero se siente bien.—_ pensó antes de caer bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

Por su parte el moreno que aun se encontraba despierto abrazó un poco más fuerte al durmiente cuerpo a su lado, observando a detalle el tranquilo rostro ajeno, acompañado por la calmada respiración. Evita una risita divertida, el "Eres muy buen amigo" dicho por Taisho le hizo recordar otra cosa dicho por el mismo.

"—Eres un buen rival, Sarnoso.—"

Recordó con una sonrisa, que más daba por ahora podrían ser sólo amigos con esa pequeña Bestia, así como antes habían sido enemigos pero en un futuro no muy lejano serían más que amigos. Y quien sabe tal vez ese día donde había sido un empujoncito en la dirección correcta y todo por ser un buen amigo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Yo aquí molestando con este nuevo fic sobre estos dos, ¡Espero que les guste! De a poco me voy adaptando con la pareja segun tengo mis cachetadas mentales.**

 **¡Perdonen las faltas de sinónimo, ortografía, gramática y demás! QwQ Hice las correcciones que me parecieron y las cuales me di cuenta pero cuesta bastante desde el endemoniado celular ¬-¬**

 **Bueno ya no tengo mas que decir a demás que: ¡El Yaoi conquistara el mundo! *3***

 **Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás, [Mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!**


End file.
